A Heated Rain
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Katara and Zuko meet due to a car accident and their spouses' infidelity. As they begin a new friendship, the two test the line between friendship and something else. Based off the Korean movie "April Snow."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own or have any rights to _April Snow_- the movie that this story is based off. This story is rated M but I don't (read can't) write things of a too graphic detail. The story is split into two parts and it is AU.  
**

* * *

**Part I: Finding Out  
**

Zuko ran into the hospital and careened to a halt in front of the ER doors- the doors behind which his wife lay. He collapsed into a seat trying to control his raging breath as he tried to recollect the phone call that had told him about Mai's condition. It had been a drunk driving accident near Omashu- Mai had been the passenger and another man the driver- both had been drunk and had crashed into an unsuspecting car. The victim in the other car had died on impact and Mai and her companion had ended up in the hospital. Feeling his breathing calm, he tried to figure out what to do now. Wait probably for the doctor. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. He closed his eyes running a hand over his face as he did so, letting out a sigh and trying desperately to calm his raging emotions for now.

Sobs sounded and Zuko looked up and spotted his companion in the waiting room. A young woman, a pregnant woman from the looks of her slightly swollen stomach, stared at the ground sobbing quietly. He wondered who she was here for- was she a relative of Mai's companion? Or was she here for some other reason? He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the woman and then worrying on his own part for Mai before he heard footsteps heading his direction. A doctor, Mai's doctor perhaps?

"Mrs. Lee? Mr. Azulon?"

Two heads snapped up and two bodies stood up as the doctor approached them to deliver the news. Unconsciously Zuko moved closer to the woman and waited to hear what the doctor wanted to say. Zuko grit his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration waiting to hear the extent of Mai's injuries and hoping that they weren't too severe. He glared at the doctor again- why wasn't he speaking yet? The doctor seemed to get the message and spoke soon after though Zuko wished he hadn't.

"I'm afraid that both your spouses are not out of the danger zone." The young woman began to cry and Zuko felt for her. He himself was worried sick about Mai- Mai, the person he would give anything to trade places with right now. The doctor turned to Zuko first and he quickly realized that Mai's diagnosis was going to the first that he would give.

"Mr. Azulon, your wife has suffered brain damage from a concussion and has three broken ribs. She is currently in a coma but we have confidence that she will eventually wake from it. Mrs. Lee-" The doctor faltered for a moment before he continued, "your husband took the brunt of the impact- we have reason to believe that he moved in front of Mrs. Azulon and therefore took the maximum damage. He suffered multiple head injuries, his heart stopped for a moment but we were able to restart it with a defibrillator, and his left lung was punctured. We have reason to believe his chances of slipping out of a coma are quite slim."

Zuko collapsed into his chair not sure whether he was relieved or not. Mai- Mai was close to dying in there. While he worried about Mai, he was grateful for the unknown man in the car who had inadvertently saved his wife's life. He only wished it didn't come at such high a cost. He glanced quickly towards the woman- _Mrs. Lee_- who sank back into the chair he had found her in. Slowly, his eyes then lowered to the floor as all the news from the past few hours sank in.

Mai could die. _His _Mai was fighting for her life. And as the tears hit and one of the nurses looked his way he found he could care less. His wife was on the verge of dying and that was all that he cared about.

An hour later, Zuko and Mrs. Lee were interrupted again, this time by a man who it turned out was the officer who had reported to the scene of the accident. Zuko's tears had abated but he wasn't ready for any real conversation yet. He doubted he would be for a while. Nonetheless, he stood greeting the officer with a nod and waited for any news the officer had to give.

With a grim expression, the officer explained to the distraught individuals that they needed to report to the police station to pick up their spouses' belongings. Standing on shaky legs the two followed the officer outside. Zuko followed the officer in his car while Mrs. Lee went with the officer to the police station. He didn't know how he drove there in one piece. His body was shaking and he wasn't paying as much attention to the road as he should have. Nonetheless, the short drive finished soon and he parked, leaving his car so that he could follow the officer and Mrs. Lee inside the police station.

The police station was noisy-noisier compared to the hospital and it grated on his nerves. There was a flurry of movement and Zuko found himself standing in front of a table with the woman- Mrs. Lee he realized quickly. Various items, most cleaned of blood, were scattered on the table- the belongings of those involved in the accident he realized as he recognized a few of Mai's things. The police officer handed each of them a Ziploc bag apologizing for not having anything else and then left. With a resigned air, the two silently began gathering their spouses' belongings.

Zuko found Mai's wallet, her cellphone, a piece of jewelry she must have had in the car, her shoes, and her wedding ring. He silently pocketed the ring, not wanting to lump it with the other items. Why had she taken it off anyway he wondered trying to not think about it as he scanned the table again. All that was left was a camera. Considering that Mrs. Lee was still collecting her husband's belongings and he didn't remember Mai having a camera like that he left it on the table. Walking towards the officer who had brought them here, he silently nodded to him before walking off to the hotel room he had booked.

Hours later, Zuko felt tears run down his face as he angrily punched the hotel bed. He had done something he shouldn't have- he had gone through Mai's belongings and curious as to who the man inside the car might be he had gone through Mai's phone. He didn't remember her telling him that someone else from the company was joining her for the business trip- or what he was hoping was a business trip.

It wasn't easy to gain access to her phone- Mai had a password restricting entry into it. He knew she was a private individual but this confused him. What did she have to hide in her phone? He cut through the password entering her birth date and getting easy access to whatever he wanted inside it. Ignoring the feeling of trepidation, he navigated quickly to her messages inbox. A number and name he didn't recognize immediately popped up on the screen. Curious and feeling a bit more nervous now, Zuko opened the messages and scanned through them. It only took him a few minutes before he wished that he had never opened the damn thing in the first place.

All the messages were to a man named Jet, Jet Lee. And the most recent messages all suggested that Mai was planning on taking a frivolous vacation with the man. What struck him the most was the rather suggestive and coarse language that she used in the messages. It didn't take Zuko long to figure out the innuendos and he stared in horror at the phone in his hands. He wanted to throw it, to chuck it at the wall and pretend that the messages never existed. But how could he? And so he'd then proceeded to cry. He was crying because here he was worried for her and she had been cheating on him. She had played him a fool. He pushed a shaky hand over his face as questions whirled through his head.

What had made Mai so willing to turn to another? Had he not given her enough? A loving family, a comfortable home, a loving husband: what did this Jet Lee have that he didn't? He wasn't that amazing was he? As he sat there heaving and trying to piece the broken fragments of his life together, another thought occurred to him. Mrs. Lee, the poor woman, did she know? She was pregnant for gods sake- didn't Jet have some damn appreciation for the woman carrying his children? Was that why he had turned to Mai; because he was a damn coward who couldn't stomach the thought of being a father? Turning the phone off Zuko tossed it onto the bedside table in anger as he closed his eyes and shed a few stray tears before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Katara blinked as tears continued to obscure her vision. She'd been at this for what three hours already? Was it possible for someone to cry so much? A sob left her as she brought up a hand to her face. Jet- her Jet was in there fighting for his life. It had been a drunk driving accident they said. He had been with another passenger- a woman. Jet and the woman had both been drunk and he was driving. _He was driving._ How many times had she urged him to be more careful, to care more about what he was doing? How many times had she begged him for the sake of their family?

Running footsteps sounded but Katara didn't have the energy to look up. She didn't care about anyone else at the moment, just herself and her husband. At that thought, another choked sob left her throat. It just wasn't fair. She'd worked so hard to build a family, to try to build a family and it had resulted in this; this nightmare that she was now living. She didn't know how much longer she sat there but it was only the sound of her name being called that forced her to look up. At the sight of the doctor, she stood on shaky legs.

"I'm afraid that both your spouses are not out of the danger zone." The words caused a fresh bout of tears to fall from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them. What was the point? The doctor turned to the man who she had just noticed. She wondered why that was- was Jet dead? She wanted to shake the doctor, ask him what was wrong. Instead however, she stayed silent waiting to hear what he had to say about her husband.

"Mrs. Lee," The mention of her name had her snap to attention, "your husband took the brunt of the impact- we have reason to believe that he moved in front of Mrs. Azulon and therefore took the maximum damage. He suffered multiple head injuries, his heart stopped for a moment but we were able to restart it with a defibrillator, and his left lung was punctured. We have reason to believe his chances of slipping out of a coma are quite slim."

Feeling suddenly nauseous Katara sank into the chair she'd previously been occupying. Jet had risked his life to save the woman. She was so happy that he was a gentleman but inside she was yelling at him. Why did he have to that? Why did he have to put himself in danger for her? She hadn't heard the entirety of the doctor's diagnosis but she was a nurse. She knew that he had a very slim chance of making it out of this alive. And that feeling made her curl into herself as she prayed and cried and waited- waited for some damn godly miracle because she couldn't, she just couldn't, see Jet die in there.

It was a while later that she heard the clearing of a throat and she looked up to see a man. He was from the police station it seemed and he asked them to come with him to the station. They had to pick up their spouses belongings. Swallowing down the second wave of nausea that hit her Katara stood. She hadn't eaten yet today, she couldn't stomach anything. The officer offered to drive her to the station and she took him up on the offer. He led her to a table set apart from the noisy din of the office and she recognized the materials on it as belonging to the victims of the accident.

"I'm sorry all we have are Ziploc baggies but here."

Taking it mechanically, Katara began to slowly sort through the things. Jet's wallet was the first thing that she put away followed shortly by a tie she knew was his. She'd bought him that for his birthday. A few other articles followed all holding sentimental value until all that was left was a camera. The other man- Mr. Azulon- had left and so she assumed this to be Jet's. He had said something about buying a camera a while back- was this it? Adding that to the list of materials in the bag, she closed it and turned to leave. The officer from before stood and gave her a gentle smile.

"Would you like a ride to a hotel?" She nodded clutching her purse and the newly acquired bag tighter to her. She'd forgotten that- she had a hotel room to find and book right?

"The only one that's open this late at night is called 'Secret Tunnel'- the name comes from a legend around here. I'll take you there."

An hour later, Katara stared at the mismatched possessions of her husband in her dingy hotel room. She put the bag on a side table and picked up the camera. Curious, she found herself turning it on and flipping through the memory. A face of an unknown woman caught her eye and she wondered who she was. She stumbled across a video next and her heart lurched. Something told her that if she opened that video it would hurt her. The still showed a bed with rumpled sheets and the face of the woman from earlier. Her curiosity claiming her, she slowly clicked play and watched the video.

"_What are you doing?" The woman- the naked woman- asked as she turned in bed. The sheets slipped and Katara could see the telltale love bites on her skin. A part of her was sick watching this but another part felt that she had to finish. _

"_Mai love, I'm just taking a picture of you. Have I mentioned you are by far the loveliest thing I have seen in a while?" Jet's voice was unmistakable and Katara's heart broke as she realized what she was seeing. _

"_Jet! Just come here and kiss me idiot!" The woman pulled him down but Jet turned so that the camera was pointing at the both of them. _

"_Not yet Mai! Let's commemorate this moment by taking a picture. This way you'll always have me with you in your camera!" _

The video stopped there and belatedly Katara realized that she was glad that it had. She couldn't help but stare in grotesque horror at the sight. Mrs. Azulon and her husband were having an affair and she had proof of it. The thought made her nauseous once again and moments later she found herself leaning over the edge of the toilet.

When she collapsed on the bathroom floor ten minutes later all she could do was cry and ask why.

Katara didn't know what to think as she walked into the hospital room the next day. Mr. Azulon was already there in the lobby talking with a young man. He noticed her and gave her a nod before he beckoned her over. Curious and wondering why _he _wanted her over, she came forward and he introduced her to the young man. As he did so, she noticed that he was less animated compared to yesterday. She didn't blame him she thought wondering if he knew about the affair. At the pitying glance sent towards her stomach, she felt her breath hitch. He did know, she thought feeling the camera burn a hole through her purse.

The camera hadn't been Jet's, it was something that belonged to Mrs. Azulon she realized quite quickly. What had alerted her to this fact was the video inside. In fact, it was this video, rather than the fact that Zuko hadn't recognized his own wife's camera, that hurt Katara the most.

She had a feeling that she should not have last night, but she clicked play when she saw the saved video and watched as Jet- a naked Jet- frolicked in bed with a beautiful woman. It didn't take Katara long to realize that this was Mrs. Azulon and that the two were obviously having an affair. Still a part of her wanted to doubt it. She had gone through her husband's phone this morning willing and praying that last night was a horrible nightmare concocted by her brain. It wasn't so and she found herself collapsing in tears when she encountered the messages on his phone that proved anything but what she was praying for.

How could he she wondered reading the messages. What part of her wasn't good enough? Was it because she was pregnant? What had made him turn to Mai? She hadn't felt the will to do a lot but had finally decided to visit him and ask. They had moved him into a visiting room after all and she figured she could spend some time with him. Jet may have been a cheater but he was her husband and she wanted the answers that only he could give. On her way out the door, she had grabbed the camera intent on returning it to Mr. Azulon since it was technically his wife's and he deserved to have possession of it. She wondered if she should tell him about the video but then decided against it. She thought it would be better if he saw it from himself rather than hearing it from her mouth. And it didn't matter anyway since he obviously knew about the affair.

A nudge from Mr. Azulon had her clearing her head and focusing on the young man again. His name was Teo- a young district attorney who was in charge of handling the case. She had to wish him good luck for trying to deal with this she thought focusing on what he was saying.

"So the funeral for the victim is going to be held tomorrow. You two need to go visit the victim's family anyway so I figured the two of you could go together. That way it would be easier on all parties involved." Katara numbly nodded as Zuko wondered what to do- what was appropriate? Was it all right to go to a funeral like this? He had a feeling that it may be the right thing to do but at the same time, he knew that their reception was going to be unwelcome.

"Here's the address. I figure since Zuko has the car, the two of you could go together maybe? You can figure out the details. I'll talk to the two of you later." Teo gave them both a nod before he left and Zuko and Katara remained the only occupants of the hallway again.

Zuko turned to Katara warily before he asked his next question. They were still strangers even if they knew each other because of the situation they found themselves in; after all it was only now after the accident that they had met for the first time. And he still didn't know if Katara knew about the affair. What would happen if she did? What would he do? He wasn't sure if he could look her in the face and tell her that her husband was a cheating jerk. So he said the only thing that seemed right to him at the moment.

"Um, when should I pick you up? I was thinking the mid-afternoon." Katara nodded as she thought about it.

Honestly speaking, she didn't want to go to the funeral. What kind of masochist did Teo think she was to get yelled at by a grieving family. It was her husband that had killed the man in the car; a man who she found out this morning via a police call had a two-year old son and a wife. Nonetheless, she knew she had to go- it was the right thing to do. Knowing it was the right thing however didn't make it any easier to do.

"Can you pick me up at two-thirty at the 'Secret Tunnel' hotel?" She asked softly. That would give them just enough time to visit and maybe be back before dark. Unless something happened and knowing her, something was bound to happen.

"I can do that. Meet me out front at that time." Zuko answered shuffling his feet. She realized he felt out of place and truthfully, she felt that way too. She didn't blame him for feeling awkward; she herself wasn't sure how to treat him in this situation. Were they acquaintances, enemies, or allies?

"See you then." Katara answered taking her leave and walking to Jet's new room. It was awkward to leave so abruptly but she really didn't know what else to do. She didn't know this man and he didn't know her. So she stuck with politesse. Being polite was simple, easy, and normal and she figured that she could offer him that. She knew she should have given him the camera but she didn't feel like it. And so she selfishly hid it from him and walked away.

Zuko watched her walk away and sighed before he left for Mai's room. She was probably in the same state from yesterday. He walked into the room and felt his heart twitch at the sight. As much as he found himself angry at Mai currently he also found that he still cared for her. He loved her still- he didn't know if that love would last but it didn't just disappear overnight. Rather, it was diminished and had become slightly dormant. Seeing Mai's prone body in the bed made his heart sink. He'd give anything for her to be by his side right now and not in that bed. Slowly, he approached the bedside.

Mai's face was beautiful even in her current condition. For once however, she wasn't looking at him with those sharp eyes of hers. He remembered the day they met as interns in his father's company. She was working to take over a secretarial post and he was still trying to decide if he wanted to give up his rightful position as heir to his sister. She'd gotten on his nerves quite fast but soon running into her became a daily occurrence and he fell for her before he knew it. He thought she felt the same way and he wondered if she still did. Was Jet just a fling- something she needed to get out of her system? Or was Jet his replacement?

"Why'd you do it?" He asked softly cradling her face in his hand. "Do you love him?" There were no answers to his questions and part of him was relieved. He didn't think he could stomach the answers anyway.

"Sir," A nurse called interrupting him, "I hate to bother you, but someone has come to visit- a Mr. Iroh?"

Zuko snapped out of his musings and gave a nod to the nurse. He stood and followed her out the door to the small waiting room at the end of the hallway. His uncle was there with a kind and somber smile on his face as he came forward to greet him.

"Zuko my boy, how are you?"

"Uncle." And that word was enough to let the old man know what he was thinking. He took the younger man in his arms and led them to a seat. Iroh knew that his nephew needed someone to talk to and he was more than willing to offer it. He knew how much the younger man loved Mai and how much he needed a supporting hand so he was willing to offer it to him.

"She's in a coma uncle. The doctor isn't sure if she'll wake up." If Iroh noticed how Zuko turned his face away and gently swiped a finger under his eyes, he didn't say a word. It wasn't time for him to.

"Have faith Zuko. Mai was always a fighter wasn't she?" At the mention of the young man's wife, Zuko's hands curled into fists. Noticing this, his uncle gently laid a hand on his. "Zuko?" He questioned softly.

"Mai and I need to have a long talk when she wakes up uncle." Zuko replied his eyes having a faraway look. As much as Iroh wanted to know what was going on in his nephew's life he realized that he needed to wait. Zuko would tell him on his own time and he would be there for the young man when he did.

"How do you do it uncle? How did you go on even when Aunt died?" Iroh's eyes softened and he brushed off the sadness that usually took over when he thought of his late wife. She had been the only woman who he thought he could ever love and her death had had a significant impact on his life.

"You always worry and miss people you lose Zuko." His uncle began thinking of how he had nearly decided to follow his wife until he realized he had someone who still needed him. "But over time you realize that they still want you to do something; they want you to live your life the way you were supposed to. But you can never forget them."

"No I suppose you can't." Zuko murmured under his breath. The two men sat that way for a while, neither knowing what to do or say. Finally, Iroh broke the silence once again.

"Perhaps I can visit Mai?" He asked softly standing up. Zuko grimaced, whether out of hurt or anger Iroh didn't know. Nonetheless, he waited for the young man in front of him to make a decision.

"Let's go."

Iroh had been mentally prepared for the sight in the room, or at least he thought he was. Still, seeing his nephew's wife on the hospital bed wasn't exactly easy on him. Mai was connected to an IV tube and a monitor- for her heart he assumed. Her breathing was slow and steady but shallow. It wasn't the healthy breathing of a deep sleep but the difficult breathing of someone in healing. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. She may not have been close to him over the years but Zuko loved her and so Iroh respected her.

"Uncle, do you think you could watch Mai tomorrow afternoon?" The question had been abrupt and Iroh raised a questioning brow. He knew Zuko worked hard but was he leaving Mai for work?

"What is more pressing than your wife Zuko?" He asked a hard edge to his voice. His nephew fidgeted before he sighed, shoulders drooping as though he had given up a fight.

"The funeral for the victim's family is tomorrow. I've been urged to go by the lawyer."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" It wasn't that difficult to see how the trip tomorrow was going to rub raw Zuko's already grating emotions. It wouldn't be that difficult to get someone from the city to accompany him.

"The other passenger in the car, his wife is coming with me."

"I see, how is her husband?" Zuko forced a grunt and clenched his hands into fists. For some reason, talking about this other person irked him. Iroh wondered why but knew that now wasn't the time to ask. Zuko would tell him in due time.

"He took the brunt of the collision. He's worse off than Mai right now." Neither man said another word and instead spent the rest of the visit in silence. It wasn't as if they had to anyway, the unspoken tension in the room and the unanswered questions were enough.

* * *

The next day, Katara wiped the tears from her eyes as she shuffled into her coat. It was cold this November, even more so in Omashu, the mountain resort. Slipping out of her room, she walked towards the hotel entrance waiting for Mr. Azulon to arrive. He did arrive soon in a jeep that was perfectly suited to this weather. She climbed in, not trusting herself to do anything else as he drove to the site of the funeral. It was quiet in the car but what else did one expect from them?

"We're here."

The words prompted Katara to break from her view of the Earth Kingdom countryside and gingerly step out of the car. It was obvious which direction the funeral was in; the heart wrenching cries from the family were enough to jar her. She said nothing, following Zuko and leaning on his support because frankly put she was tired. She was tired of trying to come to terms with Jet, tired of telling herself that she needed to be strong for all three of them. He didn't say anything to her obvious presence at his side or the way she half hid behind him in fear as they arrived at the funeral site.

In Omashu and the Earth kingdom bodies were cremated two days after death and the rest of that day visitors came and went to pay their respects to the deceased before the urn holding the ashes was buried into the ground. She tried not to think of the fact that it could be her in those white robes crying next to a picture of Jet.

Zuko lit a stick of incense as was custom and the two bowed their heads in prayer. When they finished an old woman, the young man's relative, asked them who they were with a sad smile. Katara couldn't talk but Zuko did, his words coming out in a hushed whisper.

"We are the spouses of the ones involved in the accident."

The grandmother's countenance changed and she hastily pushed them away with cries of "leave" and "go". Other relatives began to assault her and Zuko. He managed to pull them away but the damage had been done. It wasn't until they were far enough that Katara began to cry. A few minutes later, she spoke.

"Stop the car please." Katara had no idea how the words left her mouth but she knew that she couldn't cry in front of him. She just couldn't do that in front of him. He stopped the car as she indicated and she wasted no time in stepping out the car and squatting on the side of the narrow road.

Zuko ran a hand over his eyes as he too stepped out of the car. He'd kicked his cigarette habit a long time ago but he was itching for one right not to stave off the damn tension he felt. They had no reason to yell at them, to curse Katara and Zuko. But in a way, he understood and that's what hurt most- the fact that _he understood_. It wasn't fair that he had to pay for Mai's mistakes. But then, he thought of his wedding vows and he growled curling his fingers into a fist. It wasn't damn fair!

He heard Katara's sobs and didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and comfort her but was that allowed? He didn't even know her before this and she was married. Granted, her husband and his wife were in an affair but he felt it was only right for him to at least show some compassion for her. So with a sigh, he pushed himself away from the car and walked towards her. He didn't do anything for a few moments, but finally reached forward and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Squatting on the side of the road next to her, he gently turned her and for the next half hour held her as she cried. He wouldn't admit it but a few tears left his eyes as well.

When they arrived back at the hotel they both went their separate ways- Zuko parked and left to go to the hospital while Katara scurried off to her room, the emotional toll from the day having sucked her energy. Zuko easily found Mai's room not even realizing he'd arrived there until the voice of his uncle greeted him. Mechanically, he walked to the bed and ran a gentle hand over Mai's face before he collapsed into the nearby seat. His uncle came forward and lifted him by the shoulders.

"Come Zuko, you have not eaten today have you? Let's go to dinner."

Iroh sat across from his nephew a short while later in the tiny restaurant across from their hotel. Iroh knew his nephew quite well. He knew that Zuko often drowned the first of his sorrows or troubles with alcohol and food. He didn't particularly find it healthy but he remembered how he'd done the same. So he figured he'd allow him this one night of overt depression before he let him come to terms with all the changes in his life. He also figured Zuko was about to spill something to him that required a bit of looseness on his part.

"Uncle," Zuko began, "I need to tell you something." Ah, there it was, the first sentence after the first glass of shochu. He nodded eyeing the bottle set in front of him. That was _all_ they were going to have tonight. He knew Zuko was allowed to drink a little but even he had limits to the things they were going to do.

"Mai-" Zuko choked and looked at the half-empty glass in front of him. Glaring at the glass, he tipped it back wincing at the burn in his throat. Pouring himself another glass he was tempted to throw that back too but decided he would tell his uncle about Mai first.

"Mai was having an affair. She was having an affair with the guy in the car." The last words came out choked and he drank down the second glass just as fast as he had the first.

His uncle just let the boy get his emotions out, listening to the young man's rant. Still his heart ached for the boy he had come to see as his own son. Zuko had already been through so much in his life. He had lost his position as heir to follow his dreams of working backstage in theater and had managed to rise up from the ashes so to speak. Iroh idly poured himself a glass as the waitress arrived with the food.

"What else is there Zuko?" He asked after the waitress left. When the boy refused to speak, he silently pushed the bowl of stew he'd ordered towards Zuko. "Eat Zuko, you need sustenance. I will not allow you to fall sick on my watch." Zuko grudgingly took a few bites, feeling hungry in spite of his angst.

"The idiot she's cheating with has a wife. And that wife is pregnant."

Iroh knew there was no point in letting his nephew tame his words so he allowed it. He did understand his nephew's pain however. And he was angry at Mai. Why did she do it? Why did she have to hurt the one man who didn't deserve it more in this life. Still, if Zuko was taking it hard he only wondered how the young woman was faring. He wanted to meet her tomorrow and ask her if she wanted to talk. She deserved some sort of medal for putting up with what she was going through right now.

The rest of the dinner passed by in silence. Both men just ate silently finishing the stew and the bottle. The waitress came back and asked if she should drop by with another bottle but Iroh shook his head negatively. His nephew was already drunk, he didn't deserve the suffering that came with excess drinking.

It was an hour later when he escorted his drunk nephew to the hotel room that he wondered just what he was doing. Was he right in helping Zuko the way that he had? Looking at the drunk man that his nephew had become he vowed silently that today was going to be the extent of the excessive behavior. He wasn't going to deny his nephew one night of this, but that was where it stopped.

"That's her room!" Blinking, Iroh adjusted the hold he had on his nephew, as he looked towards the room Zuko was pointing to.

"Whose room?" He asked softly dragging the young man towards his room. Iroh noted that the two rooms were coincidentally in the same hallway and down the hall from each other. As he supported Zuko and tried to unlock the door he heard a door open, the same door Zuko was talking about. A gasp caused him to pause in his task and turn around slowly.

"Sorry to disturb you miss." Iroh apologized. "We'll be out of the hallway soon." And with that, Iroh chose to disappear with Zuko in tow.

* * *

Katara spent most of the next day at Jet's bedside. The nurses at the hospital were really nice and asked her if she wanted to give him the sponge bath herself. She half wanted to retort that Mai should be the one doing it but caught herself in time. It wouldn't do to be bitter right now. When she made her way back to her room, it was only six in the evening. She hadn't picked up any dinner and chose to spend the time in her room thinking about all the events from the past week. She'd been crying so much that she hadn't had time to just sit and figure out what she was going to do when Jet woke up.

Her eyes strayed to the phone and the camera she had yet to return, both sitting on her side table. She went to reach for them but pulled back at the last second. She already knew what was written there so she didn't really need to see the things again. With a sigh, she leaned back against the headboard and let out a sigh. She needed to call Sokka, she thought idly. Her brother needed to know what was happening. A knock sounded, interrupting her musings and she debated letting it slide when she heard a voice outside the door. Recognizing it as Mr. Azulon's, she stood and cautiously opened the door.

"Er hi." The man answered running a sheepish hand over his face. "I uh, I just wanted to say hi and maybe get to know you better. There aren't a lot of people around here who are strangers and um I just wanted to get to know you."

Katara didn't say anything as she heard his rant. She knew what he meant when he said he wanted to get to know her. They were both the awkward victims of an affair that shouldn't have happened. Weighing the options in her head, she decided it wouldn't hurt to get to know him. She remembered how kind he had been yesterday and how lost he had looked when he came in drunk with that older man. For a moment, she wanted to be happy and believe that out of all this she could come out with a friend.

"I'd like that." She answered softly holding the door tight in her grasp. "Can you give me a moment?" He nodded and she closed the door gently stuffing the camera into her purse before she slipped her coat on and left the room.

Zuko lead her to a nice family restaurant in the resort town. Katara had visited it often enough in the time she'd been there so she recognized it and was glad for the warmth and comfort offered. She and Zuko didn't say anything for a while, instead giving their orders to the waitress that stopped by. Finally, Katara cleared her throat and spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you like this Mr. Azulon."

"Zuko." He corrected automatically. Chancing a quick glance to her stomach, he spoke. "I hope that you are doing okay?"

Katara had to blink back tears at the obvious concern on his face. People had asked her how she was all week but no one, not a single one had thought to ask whether _she and the baby_ were okay, no one had even hinted at it. She knew that he only meant it out of courtesy, that he was only greeting her because he was being polite, but it just made her feel so happy to see that someone genuinely cared.

"I'm fine, thank you." She finally answered with a small smile. "Call me Katara please." He nodded his head as the waitress came back with their soup. They drank their soup in silence and it wasn't until they finished it that she decided to speak up.

"What do you do?" She asked softly eating the noodles she'd ordered ravenously. Sometimes, she disliked the fact that she had to eat for two. It was more uncomfortable eating so much in front of strangers.

"I work as a stage manager." He answered feeling a bit more at ease in front of her. "And you?" Katara gently touched her stomach as she spoke.

"I used to be a nurse at a hospital in Ba Sing Se. When I got pregnant I was basically kicked out by my doctor in charge. He doesn't like women working for him." Zuko scoffed but his look softened at her anger. "The good thing is, the rest of the staff likes me enough that he was forced to keep me working- at least part time till I can't really move too much."

"You must be really good at what you do then?" She flushed a little at the praise but answered him nonetheless.

"Well, I can't really say much but I did manage to save a patient's life three months ago and I have delivered at least fifty babies."

"Congratulations then." Zuko answered taking a sip of his drink. "If you don't mind me asking, what did your husband do?"

Katara was a little surprised but she knew that she shouldn't have been. The question was bound to come up sometime in their conversation and it was just as well that it did now when she was relaxed. She wondered if it was normal for her to feel so happy though, happy to share some part of her old life. For a moment, she felt like she could forget that Jet was in the hospital and pretend that she was meeting a friend in a coffee shop in Ba Sing Se. Shaking her thoughts, she answered Zuko who was patiently waiting for her.

"He's a police officer in Ba Sing Se. He patrols the lower tier so he's always been a little rougher than most but he cares for the city." Her eyes took on a faraway look and Zuko didn't blame her for it. He wanted to ask her how she met him and how she fell in love with him but the questions weren't for today.

"He seems like a nice man." He said instead with a smile. Katara nodded softly shaking away the nostalgia and memories that came when she thought about Jet and her first meeting with him. Instead, she asked Zuko the same question that he had just posed her.

"What did Mai do?"

"Ah, she was er- she _was_ supposed to be my secretary." At Katara's raised eyebrow he shook his head and continued. "But then I quit and she became my sister's secretary instead."

"Didn't want to get in trouble with the no-employee dating rule?" She asked finding it easy to tease him and talk to him in this manner. It surprised her but she brushed it off and instead decided to enjoy the moment. It hurt that Jet wasn't here but a small part of her wanted to pretend that Jet was fine and that she was having fun with Zuko to spite him. The guilt from that thought sobered her enough to cause her to glance back down at the table to hear Zuko's answer.

"Yes that, but I also realized running the company just wasn't for me. I liked the stage life more so I changed careers."

"What's it like?" She asked softly her food having long been finished and her curiosity getting the best of her even in a situation such as theirs. "Is it hard working as a stage manager?"

"In a way yes," Zuko answered finding the question easy to answer, "it's definitely scary being in charge of so many people but at the same time it's exhilarating when I realize I finished the production."

"You thrive from being on stage don't you?"

Zuko paused as he was about to take a sip of his water. He smiled wistfully thinking on how Mai had said the same words to him a long time ago when he had been struggling with his decision to give up the company to Azula. She had said the same words and those words had sealed his decision. He wondered if it was right for him to do this but shrugged the thought away. He still loved Mai, though why he still did was something he didn't want to think about. But Katara was still waiting for an explanation to his question and so he answered her.

"I do."

The three hours that Katara and Zuko spent together were nice. For the two of them, it was a welcome respite from the reality that lay awaiting for them just a few blocks away in the hospital. A part of them felt guilty but they both decided to ignore it for now. It was nice to spend time with a friend, it was nice to be happy for even a few moments when the past four days had been nothing but pain and hurt. As Zuko bid her goodbye that night and she smiled back at him softly he couldn't help but wonder if it was alright for him to ask Katara to be his friend.

The next day, she found herself running into Zuko at dinnertime. He had an older man with him and at seeing her, Zuko waved. The older man smiled kindly and Katara waved back not sure what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to go to him? Or was she supposed to just walk away awkwardly. She was spared from making the decision when Zuko beckoned her over.

"Katara, I'd like you to meet my uncle. Uncle Iroh- this is Katara Lee." Katara bowed quickly in introduction and the man gave her a comforting smile and pat on the shoulder. He had a knowing glint in his eye and Katara silently wondered if he knew what had happened in her life recently. She thought he did since after all he also knew Zuko and probably his situation as well.

"It's nice to meet you Katara." Iroh greeted before turning to his nephew. "I'll take care of everything back home, just make sure that you get back soon too." Bidding goodbye Iroh left the two young people alone. Katara fumbled with her dress as she smiled at Zuko.

"Hi." She greeted not sure what to say to him now. He nervously shuffled his feet before inclining his head in the direction of the hospital exit.

"Hey, have you had dinner yet?" Katara shook her head pleased that a little of the ease from yesterday had flown back into the conversation. "Then maybe we could grab dinner again?" She heard the hesitancy in his voice and smiled to ease his nerves.

"I'd like that."

Dinner this time was the same as last night, the two of them talking about safe topics- topics that didn't necessarily revolve around the pair in the hospital. Katara learned that he was the manager for one of the main theaters in the first tier Theater District- not an easy feat. He learned that she worked in a second tier hospital- one that was known for its famous orthopedic unit. They both laughed, enjoying the time together and ambled slowly down the street towards their hotel. It was as they reached the hallway to their rooms that Zuko asked a question that had been nagging him for a while.

"Katara," he asked softly, "if you don't mind, could I look at the messages on Jet's phone?"

The question should have annoyed her; it should have made her angry. Instead, it only left a hollow feeling in her chest. She'd started to accept that Jet and Mai had been in a relationship but she hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that Zuko knew as well. She knew that if she handed Zuko the phone it would be like opening that last door between reality and the hidden truth. She fumbled with her purse not sure what to say or how to answer as she looked at him. But then she thought of the video and the camera that was never Jet's. Didn't Zuko, as much as he was going to hate it, deserve to have his wife's possession? She looked at him then, taking in his anguished face and the hollow look in his eyes before she decided that it would be better to get this over with. She realized then that what Jet had done was real and it was time she accepted it and slowly began the process of moving on.

"I'll get the phone. Um do you mind waiting?" The surprise on his face at her answer was intriguing but she brushed it off and waited for his reply.

"I'll be downstairs."

An hour later, Katara sat across from Zuko in the only place open in the resort town in the rainy weather- a bar that had seen better times. She'd apologized profusely as she handed him the camera; telling him that she had known it was Mai's but that she didn't know how to return it. He'd shaken off her apology, instead handing her Mai's phone and telling her the password so that she could gain access to the same messages that he had seen before. They both sat there lost in their own thoughts not sure of what to say now that their partners' infidelity was out on the table.

"We should head back." It was Zuko who finally broke the odd hush that had descended on their table. Katara nodded looking down at the empty mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Paying for their bill, they both left the restaurant and didn't say anything until they reached their hotel rooms.

"Good night." Katara said softly not sure if she was even allowed to say that. It was hardly a good night by any means. Zuko merely grunted in response as she hastily opened her room door and slipped inside.

Katara didn't know how long she spent in her room crying. She was so sick of it, sick of the crying, sick of the hurt, sick of wasting her time thinking about why her husband felt the need to cheat on her. It hurt the most when she knew that it had killed possibly the only friendship she'd ever have in this miserable town. There was no way she was leaving before the doctors cleared his move to Ba Sing Se. The hospitals were better there, but Jet was still too weak to move to the city. She wiped her tears away, determined to get over this pain, and slowly walked to her dresser taking in her reflection.

What she saw frankly frightened her. It wasn't the Katara she knew staring back at her. A hollow empty shell of the Katara she knew reflected back at her. Her hair was mussed, her braid falling apart, and her face seemed hauntingly pale. Her blue eyes, the bright blue eyes that she'd gotten from her mother, were hollow and dark, telling the story of the past few days even if she didn't want them to. Hastily, she set about trying to change that woman into the woman she knew she was. She rubbed her eyes willing the happy blue to return and redid the braid in her hair smoothing down the locks as though she were back home in the city.

She liked this woman better. She was a far cry from the woman _she knew_ she was, but she was getting there and that thought made her let out a shaky smile. Jet wasn't going to rule her. It hurt- it hurt so much to know she was betrayed but she was going to move on. She was going to live for the child that she was going to bring into this world and she was going to step away from that shadow of Jet. She didn't ever want to see the woman she'd seen just a few minutes ago. Katara was going to be herself again.

_Thud. _

The sound startled her and she found herself looking at the window. It sounded again and slowly she stepped away from her dresser and pulled aside the curtains to look down and see what the sound was. Her blue eyes widened and she stared at Zuko as he rhythmically threw mud balls at a wall. He was strangely in tune with the task, letting it consume his anger and frustration. She felt the need to be there suddenly, to just wander down the streets with him. Zuko knew the scary Katara, but she wanted him to see the real her, the new her. And so, she quickly set the curtains down and grabbed her jacket before shuffling outside.

Zuko heard the crunching footsteps as he readied his next throw. He didn't acknowledge them, wanting to get at least one last throw in before he had to face the stranger. After the _thud_ resounded, he turned to face the stranger and was surprised to see Katara. She was bundled up with gloves, a scarf, and her tight coat, and she gave him a small wave which he found himself returning. Looking at the mud speckled around him he gathered some, shaped it into a ball, and handed it to her.

"Do you want to try?"

Katara slowly approached him and eyed the ball of mud. It was the rainy season in Omashu, the Earth Kingdom not really having a winter of sorts. She took it, wondering what Zuko found so interesting in the task of throwing the balls and was surprised. It was heavy, not heavy enough to sag or force her to grit her teeth in pain, but heavier than she expected it to be. Perhaps this was the texture of the soil here? After all, the Earth Kingdom was known for its rather durable earth. Testing the weight, she took a stance and then threw hearing and seeing the ball hit the wall across from her with a dull thud.

It was strangely exhilarating, powering even, to do that. And when Zuko smirked and turned to look at her she realized why he had taken up this task. There was something amazing about realizing that this was one thing she could control. The past five days were a mess and she had been running around trying to ground herself in something; everything she knew seemed to have been ripped apart at the seams. But this little action- this act of throwing mud balls- she at least had control over that.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Zuko asked softly, his amber eyes shining with some unknown emotion.

"Yes, is that why you've been at it for a while?" He turned to her then, a nervous grin appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just needed to – throw something." He trailed off his eyes taking a faraway look and his stance slouching. Katara felt bad about bringing the question up and decided to change the topic.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? Or tea? It's cold and I think we could both warm up a little."

"No, it's too late now." Zuko smiled softly at her stare and waved in the direction of the hotel. "Plus, shouldn't you be resting in your condition?" He asked the question playfully his eyes taking on an amused glint and she grinned back in reply.

"I suppose. Walk me back?" Grinning, he held out an arm and the two left to their rooms.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave a review so I know how this story turned out! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^**


	2. Testing Limits to a Conclusion

**Part II of "A Heated Rain" I do not own the movie _April Snow. _  
**

* * *

**Part II: Testing Limits to a Conclusion  
**

"Hey Sokka." Katara's voice sounded a bit pained and her brother didn't blame her. It had been two weeks since the accident and she was finally back in Ba Sing Se. Gently, he wound an arm around his sister and led her out of the hospital.

"How are you?" He asked softly as they got in his car to go home.

"Fine, I guess." Sokka wanted to pressure her into talking but sighed letting it go for now. She needed to tell him some things on her own and while he didn't like it, he'd respect her reasons for doing so.

The day after the mud balls incident Zuko had found out that Mai was ready to move to the Ba Sing Se hospital. Her condition was stable enough for transfer but she had yet to wake from her coma. Katara had spent that evening getting dinner with Zuko and walking around town with him. Before he left, he had pressed a sheet of paper into her hands.

"_My number." He told her. "In case you ever want to meet up in Ba Sing Se." _

Now, as Katara looked out at the streets of the city she lived in she wondered if it was the right thing to do. With Zuko, she had found a connection- they were both caught in the awkward dance between friends and victims and they both shared a sense of catharsis with the other. It had felt so odd when he left. There was no one to talk to and all the nurses gave her pitying glances. It hurt and she felt so alone in Omashu. It was why she didn't hesitate to leave as soon as the opportunity came. Jet needed the better medical help in Ba Sing Se and she needed the companionship in the city.

"We're at your place. Suki and I have been dropping by to check it and all."

Katara nodded walking out of her brother's car and taking his help in carrying her bags to her second floor apartment. She opened the door and smiled relieved; she was home. Her brother placed her bags in her room and she gave him a grateful smile before taking a seat on a kitchen chair. He squatted down in front of her and touched her knee softly.

"You okay Katara? Cause we're all here for you. If you want to talk-" Katara nodded biting her lip and trying desperately to blink back the tears in her eyes. They didn't escape Sokka's notice and he gently pulled her close in a hug asking her what was wrong.

"He was cheating on me Sokka."

The dam of tears that Katara had been trying to contain broke loose. She'd long since gotten over the fact that he had cheated but her heart and mind still had trouble coping with the betrayal. It felt like it did all those days ago when she had finally found that sense of grounding in the task of throwing mud balls. Here, sitting in her apartment, with her brother she was able to finally cry and tell someone what she felt. All those days of pent up tears, frustration, and anger had finally found an outlet.

"Why did he do it Sokka? What the hell made him think it was okay to leave his pregnant wife behind? I should have known when he asked to go to Omashu. I should have known."

Sokka didn't know what to say or do as he held his sister. Part of him- no all of him- wanted to find Jet and pummel him for breaking her heart. But right now, Jet was in the hospital and for once Sokka thought that was what he deserved. He forced a deep breath as he pulled away to look at his sister. She was strong, strong enough to have holed in and kept this to herself for two weeks. How long had she suffered he wondered?

"Katara, look at me." She did and he cradled her face leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the brow. "I'm going to go get Suki. No, don't look at me like that. Right now, you need both of us and we'll help you until you can get back on your feet okay?" Katara wanted to refuse but knew she needed the help so she agreed. As Sokka walked out of her home, she wondered if this was the final piece she was waiting for to pick up and move on.

"Katara!"

The voice startled the woman who had been sitting in her kitchen. She had left to make tea and then collapsed into the same seat Sokka had left her in. She looked up at her sister-in law who was looking at her with a mixture of concern and happiness. Standing up, she smiled shakily at Suki and waved at the two toddlers who had attached themselves to their mother's legs.

"Hi Suki, Koda, Hasaki."

"Aunty!" The twins, who apparently took her greeting as a sign that they could play with her, ran up to her and all but dragged her to the living room. Suki looked on fondly as she shook her head.

"Behave you two! Remember Aunty has a little baby in her tummy right now." The kids chorused an odd combination of affirmative responses and Suki disappeared into the kitchen to get started on dinner. She had heard the news from Sokka and it had left her feeling angry and hurt that Katara hadn't confided in them for a while. But she knew the woman had her own way of dealing with things and so she let it slide. She'd be there for Katara now, as and when she needed the help or a friend.

As she busied herself with making dinner, Suki heard the front door open and Sokka come in. Soon, it sounded like normal. Katara playing with the kids, Sokka complaining about dinner and trying to read the newspaper instead of being roped into a game, and she making dinner. When she brought dinner to the table a while later she had to smile at the happiness on Katara's face. It wasn't back completely and wouldn't be for a while but it was there and that was enough for now.

The next day Katara ran into Zuko again. She supposed it shouldn't have been surprising- both Mai and Jet were in comas and the best neurological hospital in the Earth Kingdom was in the first tier of Ba Sing Se. She was walking towards Jet's room when she saw him and without thinking she'd called his name. He turned and saw her, waving slightly to beckon her to where he was. Cautiously Katara approached him. He looked different today, but she supposed that it was because he'd probably just come from work.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked when she came to his side.

"Good." Zuko glanced at her, taking in the differences in her appearance. She seemed happier and he wondered why that was. Shaking off those thoughts, he realized what her being in Ba Sing Se meant.

"When did Jet get transferred?" He asked moving to the side to let nurses pass him by.

"Yesterday. I just wanted to see his new room." She idly played with her skirt before continuing. "I didn't mean to run into you here."

"Ah, me either." He sighed and then gestured to the hallway behind them. "What room is Jet in? I'm headed to room 215."

"Two twenty three." She answered walking with him. They reached Mai's room first and she awkwardly turned to Zuko. "I guess this is where we say good bye?"

"I- Katara." Zuko hesitated before pushing open the door to Mai's room. "Do you want to get lunch after this? Er-that is if you haven't had lunch already?"

"I'd like that Zuko."

* * *

Before Katara knew it, she found herself eating lunch with Zuko on a regular basis. It wasn't uncommon for her to run into him on Mondays and Thursdays and meet him for lunch at the café across from the hospital. She was able to enjoy her time with him and looked forward to those biweekly meetings as much as she did times spent with her friends. And so, when Zuko invited her to his place for dinner one Saturday, she was wary but didn't think twice about agreeing.

She should have been surprised but she wasn't. It had been two months since the accident and wasn't she allowed some happiness in her life? And she was going to be careful with Zuko. She knew better than to become like Jet. And Zuko knew better too. They both weren't going to do something that reflected the infidelity of their partners.

"Look Katara." Her friend Aang stated as she sat down for dinner at his place the day before she was to meet Zuko. "Toph and I are glad that you found Zuko to spill your feelings to but are you sure this is the right thing?"

"Aang, I know what I'm doing. We're just friends, Zuko and I."

Part of her knew that over the two months she had been meeting Zuko they'd become closer. They weren't best friends but they were friends, friends who both understood the other's situation. Why couldn't everyone see that? She was going to be careful- she promised. And if Zuko and her did begin seeing each other as more than friends was it really a problem? Her marriage with Jet was already in shambles anyway, so it wasn't as if anything else could go wrong.

"Look Katara, I don't get why you can't talk with me, or Toph, or Suki, or Sokka about this. I mean, we're your friends too right?"

"You just don't get it Aang!" She snapped her anger getting the best of her.

"Oh and Zuko does?" Toph asked coming in from the living room. Frustrated from the questions that kept coming her away, Katara lost her temper.

"Yes, damn it. You don't understand what it's like to find out your husband is in the hospital and for your worries to be lost when you find out he's a cheater." She bit her lip as the words flew from her mouth and took a few steps back slowly.

"Oh, oh god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Aang stated placing a hand on her shoulder. "Really Katara, no one's angry at you or anything so please stop? Come on, we can't have the baby crying too right?" Katara smiled, stifling a giggle through her tears.

"You're right. I'm sorry though Aang, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, Katara. Stop with the blubbering. Let's sit down to dinner okay? It's the one night a week that my boyfriend lets me eat meat. Come on!" Toph rolled her eyes at the woman and Katara smiled as the younger woman dragged her to sit down. It was rare that she got to spend such quality time with Toph and Aang.

"All right Toph, let's sit down."

As she left her friend's place a few hours later, Katara couldn't help but reflect on Aang's words. They scared her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to confront her feelings on the subject yet. She stayed up lost in her thoughts and finally succumbed to sleep when her body demanded the rest.

The next day, Katara busied herself getting ready for dinner at Zuko's. She'd been accidentally put in charge of taking care of Hasaki and Sukoda for the day and as a result was tired from trying to chase two toddlers for the better part of the day. Luckily, Aang had stopped by and helped her out, he'd apparently been kicked out of the apartment by Toph as the girl did some cleaning. Now, as she braided her hair she wondered if it was okay to go to Zuko's by herself. Was it okay for the two of them to be alone?

Katara felt guilty because she'd finally realized what Aang had meant and that was enough to shock her. She and Zuko had been edging closer to a more physical relationship. She wondered if it was okay for them to do this. She liked Zuko, but he was just going to be a friend. She wouldn't hide the fact that she was going to try to move on after Jet. To be honest, she wanted her child to grow up with a father figure beyond Aang and Sokka. But she wasn't going to do so now. She wasn't so cruel as to start an affair with someone when her husband was in the hospital and unable to explain himself.

"Katara?" Aang showed up at the door and she smiled as she stood up from the dresser. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a ride again."

"It's not a problem." Aang stated following her out of the apartment. "And who's dropping you back?"

"Zuko." Katara stated following him to his car. It was only when they were on the road that she spoke again.

"Hey Aang, you kind of had some truths to what you spoke last night. I've decided, I'm going to talk with Zuko." Her friend glanced at her quickly in question before he continued driving. Feeling a little bolder, Katara continued.

"I won't lie, I like him- he's nice. I just- I promise not to do anything till I'm officially divorced though." She stated playing with her fingers.

It was still hard to make that decision because she wasn't over Jet. His shadow still hung over her and any relationship she would ever take. It just wasn't right to start something when he was still in a coma. She knew that their relationship was never going to be the same- she and Jet were broken for good now. However, she didn't want to be like him- she didn't want to be a cheater. Katara had always prided herself on making the right decision and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Hey, Katara." She turned to look at Aang who pointed to the rather swanky apartment building. He placed a hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "Whatever happens, we'll be here for you all right? Just make sure you let us meet this Zuko at least once?" Katara laughed before she gave Aang's hand a pat.

"Of course I will Aang."

When Katara knocked on Zuko's door she was a little apprehensive. By the time he opened the door she was debating the merits of cancelling on him due to a last minute emergency. All those thoughts flew from her head when he beckoned her inside with a pull of the hand.

Zuko's apartment, well the apartment he shared with his wife, was simple. Leather furniture and glass tables polished off a sleek smooth finish that reminded her of the rooms from interior design magazines. She was led to a beautiful kitchen and watched as he busied himself with the stove. He instructed her to take a seat at the nearby dining table and she did so feeling oddly out of place in a setting such as this. Turning her attention back to Zuko she had to stifle a sigh at the sight of his apron-clad back hunched by the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.

Katara had to admit that there was something about seeing a man cook. It probably also had something to do with her pregnant status and her hormones but she was pushing that thought to the side now. She had always thought about Jet that way too whenever he decided to cook for her. As though Zuko noticed her perusal, he turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Like what you see Katara?" Zuko had to admit that seeing Katara comfortable in his house made him happy. He knew he shouldn't be too happy- it was Katara- and both he and her were still with their respective spouses. Still, cooking for her made him happy. He chose to think later about _why_ cooking for her made him happy. Right now, he'd enjoy her presence as a friend.

"I'm just curious." Katara answered trying to downplay her blush. "What are you making by the way?"

"Pad Thai- you're not allergic to anything are you?" Katara made a face. Pad Thai had shrimp and any kind of sea food was just not her cup of tea at the moment.

"Can you not put shrimp in mine?" She asked carefully. "This little one doesn't like his mother's traditional cooking right now." Zuko smiled nodding as he continued cooking. He remembered Katara telling him she was from a sea-side town in the South, by Water Country. She was an expert in seafood apparently and promised to make him some one day.

"No problem." He busied himself with the cooking and Katara stood feeling utterly bored and restless, she was a mother hen type personality after all. She carefully edged her way towards him and when she was next to him, he turned to her with a grin.

"Do you mind setting the table? Plates are in that cupboard to your right." Glad to finally have something to do, she eagerly set about finishing her task. Zuko joined her moments later with the steaming hot dinner and a short while after the two dug in.

"This is amazing!" Katara exclaimed for the fifth time eagerly helping herself to more of the noodle dish. "I'm sorry, I don't generally eat this much- I've just been extra hungry lately."

"And I don't blame you for it." Zuko announced getting up and brining out dessert. Katara had recently admitted that chocolate was quickly becoming her vice- she had found herself unable to resist the sweet when pregnant. Fully capitalizing on that he had gotten them some chocolate ice cream to accompany the dinner.

"Is that chocolate?" Katara asked eyeing the dessert. Zuko only grinned cheekily and she laughed as he gave her her share.

"I need to make an extravagant meal for you next time we decide to do this. Remind me what all your favorite ingredients are by the time I leave today."

"Of course Katara, of course."

Two hours later, Katara found herself laying back on Zuko's bed as he kissed her senseless. They'd ended up here a few minutes ago after their make out session in the living room had turned a bit more risqué. She wasn't sure when or why it happened exactly, one moment she was distinctly aware of Zuko's weight by her side as they saw a movie and the next she was kissing him.

"Are you sure?" The words came out with a growl as Zuko's grip on her hip eased and he move his lips down her face not stopping utill he reached the hollow of her throat. "Can we do this?" He asked referring to her pregnant status and the friendship that they shared.

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me Zuko. It's normal for pregnant women to be horny." Katara chose to ignore the other meaning behind his words. For one night, she wanted to forget Jet and Zuko was giving her the opportunity to do so.

Katara's statement was obviously news to Zuko since his eyes widened and he looked away embarrassingly at Katara's word choice. Nonetheless, when she hastily tugged at his shirt he complied, helping her unbutton it. Finally, he slipped it off his shoulders and was back to kissing her lips as he undid the zipper on the back of her dress. A low throaty moan ripped from Katara's mouth and Zuko couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He had her bra undone within seconds and moments later, her torso was bared for him.

Katara felt self-conscious and held her arms in front of her trying to protect herself from his gaze. She knew it was odd at the moment but the physical changes her body underwent during pregnancy still made her feel a little conscious of her increased weight. Zuko eased her arms down and gently leaned down until he was kissing her softly, much more gently than he had moments earlier. Slowly, she relaxed and he shifted so that he was lying next to her before he kissed his way down to her left breast. He swirled his tongue around it paying gentle attention to the nipple with his teeth. A sudden hiss sounded and he pulled back as though scalded touching her face softly. He would stop if she wanted but damn, she was here in front of him and he was selfishly going to take what she gave. Still, he needed to know if she had changed her mind.

"Katara, what's wrong?" She let out an embarrassed smile, afraid that she had ruined the moment.

"They're just sore. It's normal but um-" She trailed off and Zuko let out a lazy grin before apologizing and instead laying a gentle kiss on both breasts. His lips began to move down and when he reached the barrier at her hips- her dress still on her- he paused.

"Are you sure you want me to?" His eyes were darkened with desire and so were hers. She thought about what it meant to go forward and decided that in this moment she could care less because she wanted to be with Zuko. As she opened her mouth to speak, a door opened and a voice sounded in the entryway of his apartment.

"Zuko?" His Uncle's voice called out. "Where are you boy? Did you forget we were supposed to get tea today?"

Zuko silently cursed the day that he decided to give his uncle a spare key to his place. When he glanced back down at Katara, he noticed her wide eyes. He didn't want it to be like this, the bond he shared with her was something special and he'd just gone and screwed it up hadn't he. Memories and feelings came back to the surface. He was doing what Mai had done and the thought sickened him. Hearing his uncle's voice again, he yelled out an affirmative response before getting dressed and making his way to the door of his bedroom. He was disgusted himself and he was sure Katara was too.

Before he could leave however, he turned to take one last look at her hoping that his expression conveyed the apology he couldn't place into words. He found Katara hiding in the sheets her eyes teary. He didn't have to guess why they were there and wanted to redo the events of the last hour because really it wasn't fucking fair to either of them that this had happened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered knowing that the words hardly were enough. Turning back, he shut the door behind him and greeted his uncle before leading him out the apartment. It was only after he was downstairs in the lobby that he realized some fake excuse was needed to have Katara be able to leave the apartment. Murmuring something about forgetting his wallet, he turned to make his way back up.

"Zuko," Iroh stated softly, "remember Mai is still your wife."

The words haunted Zuko as he walked to his apartment and when he opened the door, he wasn't too surprised to see his living room as dark and empty as he had left it. Turning off the television, he walked towards his bedroom and knocked twice on the door waiting for it to open. Katara opened it her feet shuffling as she looked down at the floor and not at him. The thought made Zuko cringe and he silently wondered if he could ever fix the events that had gone wrong. Instead, for now at least, he chose to give her the space she needed and moved aside.

She grabbed her coat and purse from the living room, shuffling into her shoes and following him out the door. He was glad that his uncle hadn't noticed her belongings on the sofa. Or maybe he had and that was the reason for his cryptic message downstairs? When they reached the elevator at the end of the hall, he turned to her wanting to at least say goodbye when she beat him to it.

"I think we should stop seeing each other Zuko." His fists clenched but he let out a sigh and nodded not trusting himself enough to speak. "You go first; I'll follow you when the elevator comes back up." He looked at her and sighed reaching forward to see her eyes one last time. He wasn't going to let them part like this- not with this hanging over their heads.

"Go Zuko please. Just go." Pulling his hand away at her tearful words, Zuko gave another nod and stepped into the elevator when it arrived. He looked up at Katara as he entered and with a grim expression met her eyes for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

"Bye Katara."

When Katara made her way downstairs, she ignored the looks she was receiving at her teary state. Flagging a taxi, she rattled off directions and sobbed in the corner as the taxi hurtled from the first tier to the second and slowly came up to a stop by a row of apartment buildings. They weren't shabby, they were middle class and comfortable and it was only when the cab driver announced that they had arrived that she looked up at the building.

"This is the wrong place." She stated looking at the building where Aang and Toph lived.

"Look missy, this is the address you told me." The cab driver looked at her closely and then let out a sigh. "You want me to take you somewhere else?"

"No, I- thank you." Wiping a few tears from her face, she paid the driver her fare and made her way to her friends' apartment. Aang opened it and the moment he did his worry was etched clear on his face.

"Katara, are you okay?"

The tears flew down her face now and Katara didn't stop them. She was disappointed in herself and ashamed of herself. Aang led her inside and Toph seeming to understand that Katara needed to talk to a female pushed her boyfriend out of the room. Katara cried as Toph held her not asking any questions but silently trying to piece together a puzzle.

She felt dirty. She was nothing more than what Jet was, a lying no-good cheater. She should have listened to Aang, she should have said no to Zuko. Instead, she had become the very thing she had accused her husband of.

"Katara?" Toph asked softly when her crying started to subside. "What happened with Zuko? He didn't hurt you did he?" Katara vehemently shook her head and instead looked towards the bathroom.

"Can I take a shower Toph? Please, I just feel so _dirty._" Her friend must have sensed something in her voice because she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and looked as if she wanted to say something. Instead, she merely nodded leading her friend to the room.

"I'll hop inside and leave you some clothes."

Katara felt the hot spray on her body as she tugged her arms close around herself. Her back hurt, her eyes were swollen, and her heart- her heart felt like it was breaking. She realized today that after two months of trying to come to terms with Jet she'd tried to find some way to move on. And in doing so, she had torn apart the very fabric of the only friendship that might have helped her come to grips with the situation. The thought made her angry and ashamed but more so than that it made her want to cry. Her marriage with Jet had been torn apart and was no longer there but she had no right to go seek solace, comfort, anything but friendship in another man before he had the chance to explain himself.

The spray began to chill her and slowly Katara turned before grabbing the soap next to her. Hastily she scrubbed at her body trying to rid herself of Zuko's touch. She shouldn't have done anything with him in the first place and she wanted all evidence of what might have happened off. After the pain on her chest indicated that she had scrubbed enough she turned the shower off and grabbed the nearest towel wrapping herself in the cloth and drying off.

The bathroom mirror reflected a different Katara than the one that had left earlier today. This Katara had eyes that were red with tears and a body that she felt a little disgusted in. Turning her back on the image, she silently wore the clothes laid out for her by Toph. She hadn't heard her enter the bathroom because she was lost in her thoughts. Donning the sweatpants and overly large shirt- how had Toph known what she wanted to wear- she stepped out of the bathroom and padded softly into the living room.

"You want to talk?" Toph asked patting the seat next to her on the couch. Aang silently stood and made his way to the kitchen. Katara was silently grateful for that as she took the indicated seat.

"I nearly slept with him." She began needing to get this out before she stopped. "We both stopped because his uncle came by but if he hadn't-"

"You and Jet are no longer together. Why should it matter?" Toph questioned letting Katara rest her head on her shoulder. "If you like Zuko, go for it. He's made you happy these past few months."

"But we still are together!" Katara exclaimed. "What I'm doing now, it's no better than what he did. I can't- I won't do anything until I have the divorce papers in my hand and I've heard Jet's answers."

Toph didn't say anything. Instead, she just offered her friend the comfort she could give. For Katara, that was more than enough.

* * *

Katara softly laid a hand on Jet's bedside before leaving a kiss on his forehead. It had been a week since that dinner with Zuko, a week since she had decided to become a dutiful wife to Jet again. She carefully stood and left the room she was in only to nearly bump into a doctor- Jet and Mai's doctor- on the way out. The doctor stopped and regarded her for a moment with a glimmer in his eye. Katara didn't know what it meant but she held her breath anyway.

"Has there been any change in your husband's condition?" She shook her head negatively and he sighed before that glimmer came back. "Well, he should be fine soon- Mrs. Azulon just woke up."

Katara's eyes widened as she watched the doctor walk away. Mai was awake- she was back. Did that mean Zuko and her were over for good? She belatedly wondered if she should give Zuko and Mai a congratulatory present. Was she allowed to? She and Mai weren't exactly on the best of terms after all. Looking back at Jet's closed door one last time she prayed that he didn't have to suffer anymore. Truthfully though, she had to admit, Jet's condition hadn't improved and being as well versed in medicine as she was she knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened. Pushing those morbid thoughts out of her head, she decided to head out of the hospital and go back home now that visiting hours were over.

That night she came back to the hospital in tears. She was vaguely aware of Sokka following her- he'd been the one to give her the ride to the hospital after all- and prayed that she wasn't too late. Her thoughts from earlier in the afternoon had been true. She pushed her way into the room Jet was in and collapsed by his bedside. The heart monitor nearby showed a flat line and the pain she felt from his death threatened to choke her. Her Jet was dead.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that the man who she had spent years with, who she had started a family with, was dead. She wanted answers, she wanted his kind eyes looking at her again, she wanted his friendship. She wanted Jet alive. Her sobs were loud and made Sokka cringe as tears of his own leaked out.

For Sokka, Jet had become a brother. He knew he'd be devastated if it was Suki in this state. With a gentle arm, he pulled his sister away from the body as the nurses began to transport it to the morgue.

Katara turned into her brother's arms seeking the comfort that she desperately needed. She still loved Jet and that was why it felt like a piece of her heart had disappeared. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that Zuko got Mai back and she had to lose Jet- the father of her child! Sokka squeezed her arm and she screamed into his shirt needing to release some tension. Understandingly, her brother took her and slowly led her out of the hospital.

He didn't say a word the ride home nor when Suki opened the door and took over comforting the crying Katara. Instead, he collapsed onto his own bed numb from the pain and anger he felt. His sister didn't deserve what was happening to her but he was going to be there to help her through it. He just needed some time to mourn on his own before he did so.

The next two days passed in a blur and Katara focused on Jet's funeral first. Sokka and Suki helped her arrange the preparations and that was really it. She merely signed where Aang told her to when it came to shifting Jet's body from the hospital to the morgue. She was numb from the stress and pain of the past few months and she just wanted a break from it all. She wanted someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She couldn't handle anything else in her life- it was just too much.

When Katara next saw Zuko, it had been ten days since the encounter at his apartment. She didn't say a word to him and instead kept her face impassive. She really didn't feel like doing anything anyway and had only noticed him because she recognized the familiar pattern of his scarf. She was garbed in the traditional Earth Kingdom white and watched him silently as he lit a stick of incense and said a few prayers for the deceased. After this, he carefully looked in Katara's direction mindful of Katara's family watching him.

"I'm sorry." He said faintly. "Let me know if there is anything I can do." She nodded too distraught with emotion to answer. Why did he have to show up? Why did he have to be so nice when he had no more reason to be? Blinking tears away, she bowed her head down again and busied herself with organizing the incense in front of her husband's picture. Understanding the dismissal, Zuko left with a heavy feeling in his heart. It was better this way, he reminded himself.

* * *

Zuko held out another spoon of food to Mai and she ate it quietly and obediently. It was a daily occurrence and had been for nearly a month. Ever since Mai woke up she had needed someone to care for her every need. Zuko had taken on that task simply because he was still her husband even if she wasn't the woman he loved- not anymore anyway. Mai had noticed his hollow and faraway look and had wondered often why it was there. It wasn't until last week when Zuko told her about the accident that she had realized. She wanted to ask about it over and over again but had never had the courage to do so. Today though, she wanted to ask him. He looked more despondent today, sadder even, and she knew that she was part of the cause.

"How long have you known?" Startled Zuko dropped the spoon that he was using for the soup. It clattered to the floor and he clumsily bent to pick it up and place it on the table when Mai stated her question again. Standing, this time with his back to her Zuko took a deep breath.

"The day of the accident. I found your phone." The memories of that night were still vivid in his mind and he tried not to think about them. It was still hard to even look at Mai, not to mention forgiving her.

"I- Zuko-" Mai trailed off not knowing what to say. She was normally quick to talk and rather succinct but it seemed that today she was at a loss for words. Slowly, she forced out the words that were on the forefront of her mind. "I love him Zuko. I'm sorry."

"Did you know he had a wife, a pregnant wife?" Zuko asked softly as he placed the now discarded soup and spoon on the table. Mai looked away from him and towards the lone window in the room. She knew her next words wouldn't be easy to digest- for him and for her. Nonetheless, they needed to be said.

"Yes."

Zuko turned to look at her and found himself fuming. He was angry, hurt, and wondered how it was possible to have married someone like Mai. He had seen Katara suffer so much because of this affair that they had. He had been there when she cried and when she promised to care of the baby in her. He had been there when she was performing the mourning ritual for Jet's funeral. It wasn't fair for Mai to take all of that and be so blasé. He knew he should control the words stewing in his mind but instead they rushed out in a torrent of anger.

"Your precious Jet is dead Mai. He died the day you woke up. And his wife is till pregnant and has no fucking idea what to say when that kid asks her who his father is."

Mai glanced at him, her eyes wide and her hands going up to her face in shock. It was rare for Mai to show emotion but when she did she was feeling particularly strong about the subject. Zuko saw the tears starting to pool in her eyes and it made him even angrier. She could cry about Jet, but his wife- the woman who he once loved and gave up his entire life for- she never cried for him. With a sad sigh, Zuko left the room just as the first of her sobs began. He didn't look back.

When he showed up at the hospital the next morning Mai glanced up at him but didn't say anything otherwise. Zuko expected it after the outburst the day before and instead of talking, set about arranging her breakfast on the tray. On it, he slipped the papers that he knew Mai was going to want sooner or later and placed it on her bed. He moved to pick up a spoon but she stopped him.

"Don't." Mai carefully fingered the forms on the tray and sighed. "So this is it then? No asking me if I want the divorce?" He cleared his throat and looked away towards the door that he desperately wanted to leave from.

"I think you made your feelings clear yesterday."

"I see." Mai moved her hands to the breakfast porridge and slowly spooned some into her mouth. After the first bite, she spoke again. "Will you keep visiting me?"

"Until you are allowed to leave the hospital, yes." His voice was deep and sounded hollow to Mai. She knew what had put it there and the guilt made her want to cry again. But she wasn't going to cry in front of Zuko and he knew that.

"Go Zuko. You and I both know that we need to part ways and that now is better than never." Zuko grimaced and held out a hand to his wife.

"Mai, can we at least talk? I- I just-"

"I'll have the papers ready tomorrow. We both know our marriage is dead now. Come tomorrow and we'll go over things." Zuko curled his hands and looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, he nodded to his wife and walked out of the room.

The next morning Zuko walked into an empty room. There was a note on the bed that told him Mai would be back to discuss the divorce papers and pre-nuptial agreement when he returned. As he took his usual seat, Zuko wondered when his life had become so empty. Coming to the hospital, divorcing Mai, it all seemed too normal and it hurt. He'd gotten over the betrayal long ago but it still left him feeling hollow when he thought about signing the papers.

Normal people didn't go through divorces so methodically. They didn't discuss the papers in a hospital. He held his head in his hands as he thought about his life. Frankly put, it sucked right now and he wanted nothing more than an out. He looked at the papers on the bed again and picked them up. He could at least read them before Mai arrived.

"You're here." Mai's voice caused him to look up and he nodded to the nurse who was pushing her in the wheelchair. The nurse left and Mai stayed where she was not wanting to move. She motioned to the papers on the bed and Zuko held them out to her.

"I read them." Mai nodded unfurling the pre-nup that they had drafted years ago. "Why Omashu?"

"I need a new start Zuko. And Omashu has a lot of secretarial positions open in the city government. It's a nice clean start."

Zuko nodded not knowing what to say about the situation. They had bought the property- it was just that: a piece of land- ages ago on their honeymoon. It was in the city walls, not on the outskirts like the hospital. The vast transit network that Omashu was famous for ran right by it. It had been a worthy investment and he supposed he could give it to Mai. It wouldn't take long to get the pre-nup changed so that he received their apartment in Ba Sing Se and she got the house in Omashu.

"I see." He cleared his throat and looked to the papers again. "The rest of it?"

"What else is there? We had no kids and we didn't really have much to do concerning shared assets. I've signed the papers. All you have to do is sign them as well." Zuko looked at his wife- she still was his wife technically- and wondered how she was so calm about all this. But she wasn't – she was stiff and looking anywhere but at him. It hurt because he had known her for ages but he shook his head to clear it.

"All right. I'll sign the papers." He took the papers from her and walked to the door stopping before he opened it. "When you leave the hospital, where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'll ask Ty Lee if she could house me." He nodded because he didn't know what to do. Hesitating before he left- because he didn't want to have his last words with Mai to be like this- he turned to look at her one more time.

"Mai-I- I hope we can be friends one day." Mai turned so that she met his eyes. It wouldn't do to have these last few words come out without meaning.

"I do too Zuko."

Zuko gave her a nod in goodbye as he finally opened the door and left Mai's room. It felt surreal to know that a piece of life had suddenly broken away. He didn't know what to do now. The life he thought he knew had crumbled in front of his eyes and he needed something to keep him going. He couldn't even see Katara anymore- at least not now. He'd come to care for the young woman, possibly love her but they both weren't ready to move on. Not yet. With a heavy heart, he drove to his apartment and thought about the changes he wanted to make in his life.

* * *

_Seven months later_

A weary Zuko left the courtroom with a sigh. The months had helped him come to terms with who he was. Mai had made the final preparations to leave for Omashu and was leaving in two weeks. He had sold his apartment and moved into a new house in the second district. There, he was surrounded by his colleagues and he enjoyed it. The new house was still empty since he had only had a few belongings to fill the rooms. The new start had helped him some. It let him come to terms with things but it also explained other things to him.

"Zuko."

He turned to see Mai who stood off to the side with Ty Lee and his sister Azula. Azula didn't do more than spare him a glance, he was used to it however so he brushed it off. Ty Lee looked at him with a sad smile. She had been the first to know and had found it hard to side with her friend when she sympathized with Zuko. At Mai's nod, the other two left the court building to wait outside in the rain as Zuko approached Mai.

"What are you going to do?" She asked in her usual curt manner. Time hadn't helped mend their relationship to its original state but they were making progress.

"Go home, work, I don't know."

"Ah. I- you should go see her Zuko." Zuko's eyes shot up to Mai's and she smiled sadly as she reached up to trace a hand along his face. "I knew I lost you a long time ago. I'm just sorry you thought you couldn't love her."

And Zuko knew what she meant. He was in love with Katara, had been in love with Katara for a while. But he hadn't seen her- not since the funeral. He wondered about her often, what was she doing, how was the baby? And so he wasn't too surprised that Mai had noticed. But he still felt guilty. He hadn't divorced Mai yet. He was now a single man but Katara was a single mother. Would she want him in her life? The questions unnerved him and he was too scared to think of the answers.

"Go to her Zuko. It wasn't fair of me to keep a hold over you. And if she doesn't care for you, well she's a fool to not realize what she has." Zuko smiled at that. He and Mai had started mending the bridges and he was thankful that she cared enough to see him happy.

"You need to find happiness too Mai. I think Jet would have wanted that." Mai nodded and on impulse Zuko brought his arms around her. It felt right to do this, not as a lover, not as a husband, but as a friend, as someone who cared for Mai in his own way. He couldn't love her again- he had moved on- but he could be there for her.

"Thank you." Mai brought her arms around him once before letting go. "Good bye Zuko." He let go of Mai and stepped away looking at her one more time.

"Good bye Mai. Maybe I'll come visit you in Omashu."

"Maybe." Mai answered back. She gave him one last smile before she turned and left. As she did so, Zuko felt lighter, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Perhaps it was because he and Mai knew where they stood now. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to look back at the courtroom and found his uncle waiting for him by the doors.

"Do you want to come over for dinner uncle?" He asked needing some company for a while.

"I would love to but I think you have someone to visit today."

"Uncle?" Zuko asked carefully wondering just how much his uncle had heard and what he knew. He loved his uncle but he was suddenly wary in his presence. His uncle would never respect him if he knew that he had fallen in love while married.

"Zuko," Iroh stated walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "whatever happened between you and Mai is the past. Sometimes you may never find the one to replace her but if you do, you are a stupid man to let her go."

"Uncle," Zuko began not knowing what else to say, "is it right?"

"It is only right if you pursue her when the _time is right_." His uncle looked at him with kind eyes and shook his head slowly.

Zuko was honorable and rules driven and Iroh knew the young man had been troubled over his predicament for the past year. However, he wasn't one to tell his nephew to shun happiness when he had found it. He was glad that Zuko had waited this long. It would have just caused more problems for everyone if he hadn't. Still, he hoped that Zuko wouldn't keep holding himself back due to some unknown guilt. Zuko seemed to still be thinking so his uncle decided to urge him again.

"Zuko- stop! If I had found another woman to love- I would never have let her go. Do not be foolish!"

"Do you think she'll take me uncle?" Zuko asked softly looking at the floor. Truthfully, his biggest fear was that Katara wouldn't care- that she would move away, that she would ignore him. He had been the one to instigate things that night and he wasn't too keen on finding out she still held that night over him.

"Go Zuko. You should always try."

On the other side of town, Katara fussed over a six-month old baby. Her son was fine when he wanted to be but on days that it rained he fussed and cried. She wondered if he realized it was rainy days that made Katara think of nights in Omashu and of Zuko. He must have sensed her distress. A dirty diaper was discarded and a fussing baby was picked up and cradled into warm arms. Smiling Katara walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa humming a soft song that she knew would quiet her little boy.

"Oh Jet, what's wrong?" She asked rubbing the baby's back in a comforting manner. "You're awfully fussy today." The baby settled down to her humming and back rub falling asleep and she let loose a breath of contentment when she heard her son's soft breathing. Now that he was set down for his nap, he wouldn't be up till dinner time and she could have a few minutes to herself.

She stood up and tucked her son into the crib before turning on the nearby baby monitor. The other end was soon grabbed and she headed to the kitchen to decide on her dinner plans for the day. The past seven months had helped her cope and move on. She would always have a special place in her life dedicated to Jet but she had fallen out of love with him. She didn't know if she had moved on but she knew that if something happened in the future she would only put her son's best interests in mind before doing anything. And Zuko- she wondered what was happening with him.

She had come to terms with the events of that night. Honestly, both she and Zuko were at fault equally. And it was better that it had stopped. She hadn't been ready- at least emotionally- for anything then. Now though, now she at least wanted to talk to Zuko. She wanted to ask him how he was, what he was doing, if he was all right. But he had Mai. And she didn't know what was going on in his life since neither of them had kept in contact. She just wanted to ask him if they could have the friendship they had before. They had been brought together through unfortunate circumstances but their friendship was important to her and she wanted to keep it that way.

Finding some noodles in the cupboard and seafood in the freezer she decided to hunt for vegetables to go with her dinner. As she did so, the doorbell rang. Whoever it was seemed quite adamant about getting into the house and she hurriedly crossed to the door intent on yelling at the person outside if Jet woke up. But she never got the chance to do so when she saw who was at the door.

"Katara." Zuko greeted when she opened the door. "How are you?" He had come here on a whim after hearing his uncle's words and he hoped that he wasn't too forward.

"Zuko, I- how are you?" Katara asked softly unable to believe it. Zuko had changed a little and yet not at all. He wore the same clothes, he had the same hairstyle, he was just as she remembered. But he was nervous and scared and she wondered why that was.

"Good. I- Can I come in?"

Katara moved away from the door, barely aware of what she was doing and let him into the apartment. Jet was still asleep and she hoped to keep it that way as she thought about all the reasons Zuko might be here. What had happened? Did he and Mai need to talk with her? Did she forget to pay any legal fees? Worried as she was, she still managed to ask him if he needed anything and sat down only when he assured her that he had something important to talk about with her.

"I divorced Mai today." The words came out easy but Zuko still grimaced at the feel of them. "It was a long time coming but it came and I just- I wanted to see a friend today. I know I stopped by unexpectedly but-" He trailed off, not knowing what to say and she only turned large eyes to him. Their last meeting was still vivid in her mind and she wondered if Zuko had come here for that.

"Zuko- I'm er- sorry about the divorce. But, are you sure you want to be here? I mean we've hardly seen each other." Katara busied her hands as she waited for his answer. Part of her hoped Jet would wake up so that she could keep herself busy and part of her hoped that he wouldn't so she could hear the answer. She was scared and she hadn't been this scared since Jet- her late husband- was in the hospital.

"I wanted to celebrate I guess. And I just- I wanted to be with a friend who understood." Katara grimaced through the pain his words put on her. She had accepted her loss but it didn't make it any less poignant. She wondered if he did understand her position. Did he have a fatherless child right now?

"Do you understand Zuko? Because if you do you wouldn't have shown up this way tonight. Now tell me, as much as it would please me if you showed up because we are friends, there has to be another reason for your visit. What is it?" She stood up now, wanting to put distance between herself and Zuko. Sitting so near him in the living room made her uneasy. If she didn't hear the answer she wanted she wanted him to be less likely to see her cry.

"Katara-" Zuko wondered what he should say.

Saying her name sounded hollow, it didn't do anything. Telling her the truth might put her in distress. But telling her a lie- it wouldn't do to build their relationship on that. So he decided to tell her the truth. He was tired of living in lies and hidden secrets. He just wanted her- Katara. He wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her and that he cared for her. He wanted to tell her he would hold her close for the rest of his days or as long as she let him. He didn't want to let her go.

"Katara," he began again his voice stronger this time, "I love you. I want you. I care for you. I would like to hold you and take care of you as long as I can. Will you let me?"

Katara opened her mouth in surprise as she collapsed against the kitchen table. She had done too much collapsing this year she decided. Her thoughts shook as she pieced together his words. He loved her, Zuko loved her. She wasn't going to let a comment like that slide. She and Zuko had been through enough to know that they wouldn't throw things like love around. They had both been through enough to know how much love could hurt and heal. Now she had to ask herself if she was ready to accept that love.

"I- I don't love you." The words were harsh and she shook her head to reword them in some way. "I don't know if I'm ready for what you want Zuko." She shyly peeked at him before she spoke again. "But I want to try- can I?" Zuko crossed the room in three strides and supported Katara.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly at the woman he was holding. She just nodded, averting her eyes to the ingredients on her counter. She didn't think she could look him in the eyes right now.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Zuko brushed away a stray piece of hair that had slipped from her messy bun and nodded letting her flee to the kitchen. He stood by the kitchen entrance watching her work. It was nice, relaxing, and she hadn't kicked him out yet.

Katara busied herself for twenty minutes not paying too much attention to what else was going on. The shrimp- thank god she'd bought it peeled- was cooked and the vegetables were simmering with them. She took the noodles off the stove and drained them before she added them to the dish. As she did so, a cry sounded in the apartment. Hissing, Katara placed the drained noodles off to the side and turned intent on getting Jet when she saw Zuko shuffling warily.

"Would you like me to get him?" She hesitated- this was Zuko after all and he had never met Jet. But she knew that it wouldn't do if her son couldn't like the man she was going to be with. She nodded, too unsure of her voice to speak, and turned back to the stove.

Katara didn't notice when Zuko and Jet arrived but she did hear her son's gurgle of happiness when he saw her face. She turned the stove off to let her dinner cool as she took Jet from Zuko. Jet was smiling and she wasn't too surprised when her son seemed just as energetic as he was when he went to bed. She tickled his nose playfully feeling Zuko's eyes trained on her. It unnerved her but she ignored it grateful that her son seemed to like Zuko.

"What is his name?" Zuko asked softly stepping a little closer to her.

"Jet." Katara answered back. "I just- I thought it would be nice if he knew who he was named after."

"I understand." And this time Katara knew that he did. He had been with her when she had found out about the affair and during the time that had followed. She relaxed finally in his presence suddenly feeling like it was normal to do this with Zuko. With a bout of sudden inspiration she handed Jet back to Zuko and served dinner. She felt at home.

Hours later, after Jet had been put to sleep, Katara found herself in bed with Zuko. She like his presence there even if it was for a different reason compared to that night months ago. Neither had changed from dinner and she liked the feel of his solid clothed arm across her waist. Shuffling, she moved until she was facing him pleased to see that he wasn't asleep either. No, a lot of things had happened today and both of them were too excited by it all to sleep anytime soon.

"Hey Zuko?" She asked softly tracing a pattern on his chest.

"Hm?" He asked catching her hand and stopping it.

"How long do you really want to stay?" Zuko ran his thumb over the hand that he held, creating soothing circles. He wondered how to answer her without scaring her. He had told her his intentions when he walked in but perhaps she needed clarification.

"Katara," he began moving so that he was propped on an elbow and staring down at her, "I'm here to stay forever. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Katara answered shuffling into his side. She stopped to look up at him again.

"Hey Zuko?" He answered her softly with a grunt wanting to sleep. She giggled at his childish antics but answered him. "I think I love you too." Satisfied, Katara molded herself into his hold once more. She didn't have to imagine the bright smile that took over Zuko's face. She knew it was there anyway.

* * *

**And that ends "A Heated Rain." For clarification on the title: The rain was "heated" from the affair in Omashu, and it's a rainy summer night when Katara and Zuko meet again. Again, please let me know what you think. It's my first shot at anything angsty so I'd appreciate any and all feedback! **


End file.
